


Primo maggio

by Roro



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Frodo knows, I'm Sorry, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Bilbo, Post-The hobbit, Sad, Spoiler! for who didn't read the book, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, Young Frodo Baggins, very sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È la fine di aprile e Gandalf si ritrova a passare per la Contea, decide quindi di fermarsi a salutare il suo vecchio amico Bilbo, ma lui non è in casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo maggio

Gandalf arrivò nella Contea un caldo pomeriggio di fine Aprile e si diresse subito verso Casa Baggins, ma quando bussò, non fu Bilbo ad aprigli la porta, ma un piccolo hobbit dai grandi occhi azzurri.  
«Tu devi essere Frodo.»  
Iniziò lo stregone.  
«Io sono Gandalf, un amico di tuo Zio, puoi dirgli che sono qui?»  
Lo hobbit sorrise timidamente invitandolo ad entrare.  
«Mio zio parla spesso di te, Gandalf, purtroppo Bilbo non c'è, se vuoi entrare posso offrirti un tè, mancano giusto pochi minuti alle quattro. »  
Gandalf chinò il capo in segno di gratitudine e entrò togliendosi il cappello.  
«Quando tornerà tuo zio?»  
Chiese, una volta che si fu seduto al tavolo e Frodo gli ebbe servito il tè  
«Oh credo domani, in genere torna sempre il primo di maggio.»  
«In genere? »  
Frodo annuì vigorosamente lasciando cadere due zollette di zucchero nel suo tè.  
«Sì, parte sempre le ultime due settimane di Aprile, tutti gli anni, e torna sempre il primo maggio.»  
Gandalf annuì pensoso, sorseggiando la bevanda.  
«Non mi dice mai dove va, ma è sempre molto triste quando torna. Non parla per giorni.»  
Gandalf guardò il piccolo hobbit seduto davanti a lui, indeciso se dirgli la verità o se rispettare il volere di Bilbo e non dirgli nulla, alla fine scelse una via di mezzo.  
«Oh ma non ti devi preoccupare, va solo a rendere omaggio ad un vecchio amico.»  
Frodo inclinò la testa, pensoso.  
«Dovevano essere molto amici.»  
Mormorò alla fine bevendo una lunga sorsata di tè.  
«Sì, anche se litigarono in più di un'occasione quando si separarono, lo fecero in amicizia.»  
Frodo scosse la testa.  
«Vedo lo sguardo di mio Zio quando torna, quello non è lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha perso un amico, è lo sguardo di qualcuno che ha perso...qualcosa di molto più importante.»  
Gandalf chinò la testa verso il piccolo hobbit.  
«Nonostante la tua giovane età sei molto saggio Frodo, tuttavia non sono la persona adatta per raccontarti questa storia.»  
Frodo annuì e, in silenzio, i due finirono di bere il loro tè.

Quando il sole fu sparito oltre le montagne Gandalf si congedò da Frodo e si incamminò lungo il sentiero che portava alla foresta. Fatti pochi passi vide una delle Grandi Aquile volare in picchiata verso il bosco e poi, riprendere il volo pochi minuti dopo. Lo stregone sorrise mestamente incamminandosi verso il punto in cui era atterrata l'aquila finché, non si ritrovò davanti ad uno hobbit che, faticosamente, si trascinava dietro un grande zaino ricolmo.  
«I nani ti hanno riempito di doni vedo!»  
Esordì lo stregone fermandosi per salutare il nuovo venuto.  
Lo hobbit sollevò il volto triste verso di lui e abbozzo un mezzo sorriso.  
«Gandalf...sì tutti gli anni è sempre la stessa storia, ho il sospetto che si stiano già organizzando per l'anno prossimo.»  
Gandalf scosse la testa divertito.  
«Bilbo non credi che forse sia arrivato il momento di...andare avanti?»  
Lo hobbit scosse tristemente la testa.  
«Non posso, non ci riesco.»  
Lo stregone sospirò stanco, appoggiò il peso del corpo sul bastone e osservò il piccolo hobbit sfilarsi di dosso lo zaino ricolmo di doni dei nani.  
«Com'è andato il viaggio?»  
Bilbo sollevò le spalle.  
«Direi abbastanza bene, le Aquile sono così gentili da venirmi a prendere e da riportarmi ogni anno, a Erebor sono tutti sempre felici di vedermi.»  
Gandalf annuì, non sapeva che altro dire, voleva sollevare il morale dello hobbit, ma non sapeva come fare. Un vento gelido iniziò a soffiare e Bilbo rabbrividì.  
«Sarà meglio che vada, inizia a far freddo.»  
Disse rimettendosi in spalla lo zaino, poi, fatto un cenno di saluto verso lo stregone, si rincamminò lungo il viale.  
«Bilbo!»  
Lo chiamò lo stregone, lo hobbit si fermò, ma non si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Tuo nipote è un bravo ragazzo, non credi che dovresti raccontargli dove vai e...perché?»  
Bilbo rimase qualche secondo in silenzio.  
«Già, Frodo è un bravo ragazzo...quando raggiungerà la maggiore età gli racconterò questa storia, non prima. Arrivederci Gandalf.»  
Gandalf lo osservò sparire dietro le colline e sospirò nuovamente.  
Se solo avesse saputo prima, non avrebbe mai coinvolto Bilbo in quell'avventura, se solo fosse stato più attento nessuno sarebbe morto, ed ora Bilbo non sarebbe stato così devoto ad una tomba nelle profondità della Montagna.


End file.
